


Bang Your Head(canon)

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Modern Era, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random headcanon, nothing fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Your Head(canon)

Amallia learns something about Cullen about a month after reuniting. Living across the hall from one another has left little space between them, and she quickly discovers they share a passion.

Shitty movies. Shitty movies so shitty, they’re considered amazing.

Their apartments share the only wall large enough to mount a large t.v., and by the end of that first month, Amallia counted _fifteen_  different movies as she listened, Cullen’s speakers turned up loud enough to wake the dead.

His taste for terrible movies was exquisite. From trite romances to bombastic and unbelievable action flicks, Cullen consumed movies like he needed them to survive.

And then the first opportunity for a date night arose, the investigation taking up so much of their time. Cullen offered to make dinner, so Amallia offered to plan their entertainment. Wary, Cullen suggested he provide the movie as well, but when Amallia, unrelenting in her insistence, would not settle for that, he acquiesced to her wishes.

With dinner finished and Amallia wrapped in Cullen’s arms, they watched _Young Frankenstein_ , crying with laughter through the entire film. And Cullen applauded her tastes.

After that evening, Cullen offered up  _Cabin in The Woods._  Amallia retaliated with _Bloodsport_. Then Cullen brought the original  _Dawn of the Dead._ Amallia toed the line with _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_. To which Cullen responded with _Evil Dead_. Amallia, giddy in her excitement, provided both  _Evil Dead 2_  and _Army of Darkness_. It was then that Cullen learned one of her secrets. 

He teases Amallia endlessly about her crush on Bruce Campbell.


End file.
